


Dinner

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [28]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Drabble, Forbidden Love, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: The Pelham family had been invited to stay at Downton to introduce the families.





	Dinner

The Pelham family had been invited to stay at Downton to introduce the families. Among the guests Thomas was serving tonight was Peter Pelham, Marquess of Hexham. Bertie being fond of his cousin, he had invited him to come. Thomas stood opposite him, pouring wine for Bertie, when he caught the Marquess’ eye. Peter watched Thomas as he moved to Edith, then looked up. His eyes met Peter’s and Peter winked at him. Thomas paused, quirking his lips in a secret smile. When he served Peter, the Marquess touched his arm in thanks, his fingers lingering, before gently sliding off.


End file.
